


Take Your Walls And Start 'em Breaking

by panacea2032



Category: The Other Side Animatic, The Other Side Animatic - emilyamiao
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Link is in the notes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Political Alliances, Rebellion, Slow Build, Some Humor, Swordfighting, Trust Issues, WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS, this is gonna be one helluva ride yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panacea2032/pseuds/panacea2032
Summary: There will always be two sides of a story. A dark face behind a bright one. An ugly secret hidden underneath a white lie.The civil unrest in Anwei is getting out of hand. The balance went haywire. Everyone is on edge and the country's unity is hanging by a thread. Trust is no longer a luxury they can afford. This was a war that needed a very careful approach. Yun knew this. Elias knew this. However, it has also eventually came to light that the government won't be their only enemies in the long run. Foreign relations are stepping into the spotlight, and Anwei is greatly far from ready to face them.But this also opened a lot of doors that both of them didn't know were closed. Trust is a scarcity, but still not completely lost. Relationships are mended, some are even found, however there are bridges that needed to be burned too. Working their way out of this wouldn't be that easy, but it's worth a try.And it all begins with a family reunion.
Relationships: Elias & Yun, Elias/Yun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS GREATLY ADVISABLE FOR YOU TO WATCH THE ANIMATIC FIRST BEFORE READING THIS.  
> it can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvtxgkC-oz8&t=35s
> 
> mmkay so this is going to be one hell of a rollercoaster, i swear to you. this will be my first attempt at a long, actual yunlias book so have mercy on me cause im world-building around the few canon information provided by the original creator. this is set on a historical-ish kind of setting. and yes, there will be a hella lot of OCs. they will be introduced at the end notes of the chapter they first appeared at. and ye, i guess thats it. expect a looooooot of angst in the later chapters, especially at the tipping point of these two idiot's budding relationship. the plot i built for this one is hella crazy and complicated sooo i hope u enjoy it!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: i dont own Yun and Elias or Anwei and some of the plot (you'll understand what I mean if you watch the animatic and read the creator's pinned comment). they rightfully belong to their rightful owner. the only ones i own are the OCs and the world/plot building.

Anwei is divided into four regions; the North, the East, the South, and the West. Each of these populated regions differ in geographical landscapes and culture, and is led by their chosen leaders to whom are greatly respected by their people. Before, when Anwei was still run under a monarchy, they were governed by their revered King. The monarchs held great power and had the highest authority among all, and the ones that held royal jurisdiction next to them were the Chiefs that represented each of Anwei's regions.

The West, first and foremost, is regarded as the mighty group of people who serve their loyalty to strong rulers. They're the most high-spirited Anwei citizens, especially when it comes to battles. And then we have the South, named as the most faithful and most loyal to the Crown. Majority of the kingdom's greatest warriors came from this region, including of course the famed Everstied Clan. The South also happens to be closest to the border of the neighboring kingdom of Carrain, Anwei's greatest enemy nation. The East, on the other hand, is considered as the most serene among all. The people were known for their gentleness and hospitality, and would much prefer of having their peace maintained instead of taking part in nationwide disputes. This was also where Yun had erected their headquarters in secret.

And finally, the North--also considered as the heart of Anwei. The capital and the government seat is found here, where the hustle and bustle of Anwei's life is centered on. 

However, after the government's claim for diplomacy and thus taking the absolute rule over Anwei altogether, the regions came to conflict. They were now even further divided with the sudden change of governing system. The Chiefs were on edge, unsure as to how they should approach this. However, after a rather thorough discussion with the council, they were all eventually 'persuaded' to submitting, of course with quite a great reluctance from particular groups. Not all was in favor of this. However the government's claim became absolute, and there was no other way around it. The East, to avoid further conflict, relented eventually. The West followed shortly, albeit very hesitant. As aforementioned, they would only offer their loyalty to rulers they deem as strong. Hence despite the fact that they've chosen to yield did not mean that their allegiance to the council was concrete. 

The region that was completely against these turn of events was the South. They adhere _only_ to the royal family, and not to people who think that having authority was all it took to lead a country. Therefore, they've decided to isolate themselves from the majority. Indeed, they were still citizens of Anwei, but they also firmly refused to bow down to the government. 

Much to the council's displeasure.

The South had pledged that they would not perform any acts of rebelling against the government despite their unyielding resolve. They would not interfere with the North any further. But it appears that this was not enough reassurance to the council.

"The North is creating their move. They're deploying their forces towards the South with the intention of making the people cave in through force." Cassius, one of the rebellion's most trusted ally, laid out the report sent from their messenger in front of Yun, a clear scowl on his face from the news.

"It makes me wonder why. The South had conformed to their pledge, they did no such acts of defiance to the government. So why were they being targeted?" 

"The council sees them as a threat." Yun concluded after reading the entirety of the parchment's content. "The South is a bold bunch. They offered nothing but a pledge saying that they would turn a blind eye to everything the government would do from here on out. The council was obviously unsatisfied with this, and had decided to do something about it." It clicked. Yun's eyes hardened at this. "And it appears that they'd already begun their first move even way before this one."

Cassius' eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The execution of the Everstieds. It wasn't just an act of taking out a threat, no--it also served as a blow to the knight clan's homeland; the South." The ex-noble almost snapped his pen in half. "It gave a huge impact to the South's morale. They knew that they were being cornered. With their strongest fighters being eliminated one by one, it would be no surprise that their mental strength may be hanging by a thread as of now. Sure, the South is strong enough to face the North's military forces, but rebelling against them would be rebelling against the entirety of Anwei. If that happens, the country's most faithful region would then be labeled as traitors. How do you think that would look, not just to us, but for our neighbors as well?" Yun gestured to the huge map on his desk, pointedly staring at their enemy kingdom. "It would make us look completely divided, and thus very much vulnerable once Carrain ever so decides to invade."

"But Anwei's truce with Carrain is still in effect." Cassius pointed out. 

"I doubt the truce would hold out for much longer." 

A knock resounded at the door, temporarily halting their conversation. Yun glanced at it from his seat before calling out. "Come in."

A familiar head of long lilac hair stepped in, closing the door and leaning against it nonchalantly. Cassius threw the newcomer, Elias, a confused look, but Yun understood almost instantly. Basing from the look on his face, Yun instantly doubted the implication that the man had just arrived at his door despite him knocking to announce his entry. 

"Perfect timing." he leaned forward on his desk. "We were just discussing about how the council was taking the initiative regarding the current relationship with the South."

"Yeah, I heard." Elias flatly admitted, crossing his arms. 

_Knew it._ Yun mentally remarked. _Eavesdropper._

Welcomed with an additional audience, he proceeded where he left off. "As I had said, the truce would not last long with our current circumstances. Years ago, it was made and fortified by the monarchs of both kingdoms. But now since our King was dethroned and Anwei had shifted from monarchy to democracy, it would surely pique the interest of Carrain once the word reaches them. If I'm correct with the hunch that the news may have already arrived in their territory, then the truce will be sure to crumble any day by now. Going back to the South situation," he eyed the Everstied in the room, knowing that this would be a delicate subject to him no matter how much Elias tries to hide it. "If the South, with its current forces, does so much as fight back--and thus further ruining their reputation--it would also reflect to how much damage Anwei's image would attain. It would give Carrain the confidence to strike."

"So you're saying that helping the South is not an option," Cassius spared the knight a side glance. "because in doing so, it could possibly kick start a war--not only against the council, but also with Carrain." 

"A war we are not ready for, yes." 

"Then are you implying that we should do nothing? Abandon the South and its forces?"

From the other side of the room, Elias tightened his grip on his crossed arms, utterly repulsed at the idea. If that is what Yun will decide on doing, he'd walk out of this place without looking back. 

"No." The ex-noble's gaze trailed back to the map. "We cannot help them fight the government."

Elias straightened up, his scowl dropping even further in disappointment as he moved to turn around and walk out.

"...but we can help them regain their trust." 

He paused.

"What?" Cassius' eyebrows furrowed in absolute confusion. "How? The council is already dead set on subjugating them."

Elias looked back at Yun, only to see a smirk etch itself on the raven-haired man's face. The ex-noble rose from his seat, taking the report parchment along with him and tucking it into his pocket. He looked back at them, his resolve being reflected in the gold of his irises.

"Ready yourselves. We are traveling to the Southern region."

* * *

The trip wasn't exactly expected to be a long one. They were settled at the border of Eastern grounds, where it is closest to the South's territory. Yun estimates that it would only take two hours by vehicle. If things go smoothly, then they would not be gone too long. 

_If_ things do go smoothly.

An hour has passed since their departure, and the silence inside the carriage was starting to grow deafening. The only noise heard among them were the mechanical squeaks of the carriage's gears. Yun leaned his head back with a thump, almost forgetting of the other presence accompanying him. Even without looking, he could distinctly feel the glare Elias was shooting him from across the carriage. He huffed.

"What's with the look, Everstied? Are you not thrilled to see your hometown again?"

Elias harrumphed. "No, I'm rather less thrilled of the fact that you have not disclosed this scheme of yours yet."

"Patience is a virtue. You will determine it in time when we arrive."

"That doesn't ease my concerns at all." the knight deadpanned.

"I second that."

Yun trailed his gaze towards the only woman in the room. Aleida, their trusted physician, shot him an unimpressed look. "You can't just swing by the camp and demand that I come with you in your little expedition, you brat. And where is Cassius? He's always been with you in your travels."

The ex-noble sighed exasperatedly. "Someone had to hold down the fort back at the headquarters while we're gone." he gestured to both him and Elias.

The woman lightly scoffed. "And here I thought that you were being discreet. You said that you'd keep a low profile for a while to avoid the council, and yet here you are diving headfirst into another conflict out in the open."

"The South is not our enemy. But if we don't do anything to provide them aid during their time of need, then we might risk them into becoming one. And besides, they're our ally." he spared Elias a short glance at this. "They would not expose us and our whereabouts to the government."

"And why exactly am I needed here, then?" Aleida raised a brow.

Yun sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time since the beginning of the ride. "You will learn of it eventually once we arrive." 

"I hope you know that this furtive stunt of yours does not amuse me in the very slightest."

"It's good to know that someone here shares my opinion." Elias commented in agreement.

Yun chuckled. "Tag teaming now, are we?"

Aleida rolled her eyes, crossing her arms against her chest. "So about what you said that our truce with Carrain would no longer last, what do you think will be the council's move once it does happen?"

The ex-noble's expression immediately turned grim, just like the flick of a switch. "They'd most certainly do any means necessary to prevent an all-out war with our enemy nation. Yes, our military forces might be strong, but if Anwei were to face the full strength of Carrain in battle, our country would not stand--especially with the fragile unity that our regions are currently having. The change in government divided us even further, and we are absolutely in no shape to engage in a war." 

"And by 'do any means necessary', does that imply that the council would be open for negotiations?" 

"Yes." Yun mirrored the woman's crossed arms, his eyes reflecting a distant gaze as he stared at the space between the two of them. "But I doubt that the creation of a new truce would be a possibility. Anwei's monarchs hold the trust of Carrain. Now with the monarchy gone, it would be no surprise that Carrain would no longer agree to another offer of truce. They don't trust a democratic nation. So if negotiations between our two countries were to happen, the council would have to obey whatever terms Carrain would present in order to gain their favor." 

"But that would insinuate that Anwei is submitting to Carrain." Elias discerned, the frown on his face further worsening at the realization. 

"Indeed it would." The ex-noble affirmed. "But that would be the least of the council's concerns. So long as it keeps the economy of the kingdom going, like I said, they'd be willing to do any means necessary." 

"This is absurd." Aleida deflated in disbelief. "All the more reason to bring down the council before Carrain comes to the picture."

_If things do go well in the South, then perhaps taking down the government before it's too late wouldn't be an impossible feat._ Yun mentally added, choosing to not disclose that fact to his companions yet. This plan was going to be another huge risk the rebellion would have to take. He internally steeled his decision at the thought. 

Suddenly, a bump in the road shook their carriage so immensely that Yun had to grip the edge of his seat to stop himself from toppling over. Not only a few seconds later, the vehicle came to a complete halt altogether.

All three of them tensed, senses suddenly alert because of the eerie silence that cloaked their surroundings. Yun knocked loudly on the wall that connected them to the driver's position. "Why have we stopped?"

There was a brief noise of movement from outside, before a nervous voice replied. "W-we have been surrounded, sir. It seems that we are not allowed to proceed any further."

"What?" Aleida stiffened, growing more wary. Elias was immediately on the move, unlocking the door and stepping out of the carriage to assess the situation. Yun followed right after him, straightening his posture in order to not aggravate whoever thought of them as a threat. When he stepped outside, he was met with various men positioned around the woods that bordered their road. Guns and rifles were being pointed at them, threatening to shoot if one them dares a single move that would seem even the slightest bit wrong. They were undeniably cornered, and greatly outnumbered. If they were to fight here, they'd barely make it out unscathed no matter the skill. 

"Retrace your path or we will make you do so by force." A man holding a up a firearm declared loudly. 

"Who are they? Bandits?" Aleida whispered lowly, and yet loud enough to be heard only by Yun and Elias. 

"I think not." the ex-noble replied in the same volume. "But they most certainly are not that friendly."

He eyed the strangers warily, mentally deducing an escape plan--preferably something that helps them get out in one piece. When the group sensed that they were not making any movement of going back, they gradually became riled up.

"Last chance!" Another man shouted, clicking off the safety of his rifle. "Leave or we'll shoot you down!"

A small nudge on his shoulder made Yun look up to Elias. The knight was pointedly staring at something in the group's direction. "Notice their uniforms." 

He followed and fixated his gaze back to the men holding them at gunpoint. Now that he was really looking closely, they donned uniforms with a design that gave off a peculiar sense of familiarity. It looked a bit similar to the military's gear, however there were a few noticeable altercations that distinguished it from the normal uniform of Anwei's military officer. He began scouring his brain for a piece of memory that reminded him of that outfit, but ended up having great difficulty in doing so. You know that frustrating feeling where you're trying to remember a word that's at the tip of your tongue but could never verbalize it? That's exactly how it feels.

But when Yun's gaze finally found the South's insignia of pale blue flowing clouds sewn on these men's breast pockets, it clicked. The tension that weighed on his shoulders visibly eased when he understood the situation at last. He raised both his arms as a sign of surrender, aiming to placate the soldiers from their stance and to announce that they mean no harm. Aleida mirrored his lead, seeming to have realized the situation as well before turning her head slightly to the side to whisper to him. "The South is not our enemy, you say?"

Elias followed them soon after. But on his right hand, he held out his sword, showing it to every one of the soldiers who had their attention directed at them. As if on cue, collective gasps echoed among the crowd--a sign of belated recognition.

"Wait, is that...?"

"That man looks familiar."

"An Everstied sword!" 

"No way."

"It's Elias Everstied!"

Yun shot Aleida a smug look, to which the woman rolled her eyes at, before he glanced at the knight beside him when he felt him stiffen. The tip of the ex-noble's lips stretched into a small side smirk. 

"Welcome home, Everstied."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (OCs)
> 
> Aleida Claville [adult/mid 30s] - a skilled Eastern physician. She once served in Yun's family estate in her earlier years, that's how she knew Yun well at a personal level. Things happened, leading her to resign and return home at the East. She's one of the very few that Yun trusts the most.
> 
> Cassius [adult/early 40s] - an ex-military squad captain that deserted the Northern troops to join the revolt. He is skilled with the gun and has deadly aim. He is the rebellion's second-in-command.


	2. Chapter 2

The sight that welcomed them past the enormous gates conveyed a nostalgic sensation of home. There was a vast expanse of mountains shrouded in thin mist that bordered the small city of timber-framed stone houses. The community was lively, attending to their daily norms and routines. Yun could still faintly recall a few memories from his childhood where he would often come here for a visit. The Chief's family happened to be their very close acquaintances, and he could vaguely remember his mother taking him along in her trips to visit the South. There were a lot of holes in his memory of this place--things that he knew happened here but could no longer picture it. Well, he doesn't really remember much of his entire childhood honestly. The only vivid memory was the vicious tutelage of his father during his earlier years.

Elias was a similar story. The moment the entirety of the South was revealed to him, a huge wave of nostalgia hit him like a train running on broken brakes. This was where his clan had been raised and trained. This was his birthplace, his home. Thinking back, Elias had only lived here for ten years before the Everstieds were needed back at North when he was eleven. Before, he'd usually come back annually and stay here for a certain amount of time. Yet even that eventually changed when he became one of the esteemed swordsmen who fought for the Crown and thus further responsibilities were thrusted upon him.

He had not been home for years.

"It's beautiful." Aleida breathed, taking in the sights and burning it into her memory. She'd never really ventured out of the coastal areas of the East region that often, and this was her first time stepping into Southern territory where it was surrounded completely by the greenest mountains she had ever seen. It was truly a sight to behold.

"It's an honor to receive such compliment from someone who came from the Eastern region, where the sights are believed to be the greatest in Anwei."

All three of their heads turned to the new voice, where a well-built man donning a black collared dark blue robe stood. Black ribbons crisscrossed around the lower half of his sleeves, the same pattern overlaying his boots as well. South's emblem--a circular image of pale blue flowing clouds--were woven into each of his robe's shoulders at a more noticeable and larger size than the ones they first saw on the soldiers' uniforms, indicating that this man was of higher authority. 

A man that both the knight and the ex-noble recognized almost instantly. 

"Urien." Elias gasped. No matter how much time would pass and how everything would change, he would always recognize that shade of midnight black hair which accentuated a set of deep blue eyes. The lanky, clumsy boy he'd known who was roughly two years older than him, the cousin he had trained with during his earlier life in the South, now stood in front of him with a proud grin. He'd heard news about his cousin's ascension to chiefhood, but seeing him now in person felt way more different than just hearing words. 

"Elias." the man acknowledged, giving him a once-over before nodding in silent approval. "You've grown well, lad." The knight slightly straightened on instinct at the unexpected praise. Urien's blue gaze then found Aleida's. "And it seems like you've brought friends."

The physician stepped forward and bowed her head in respect. "Chief Urien. I am Aleida Claville from the East, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Urien nodded. "I hope that you won't mind a change of scenery. The South's landscape happens to be a huge contrast to the coastal areas of the East."

Aleida shook her head with a polite smile. "I don't get to leave the Eastern region that much often. That's why a different environment would be fine every once in a while."

"Then I hope you enjoy your stay here, madam." The tall man replied with a smile, to which she had nodded in response, before he turned to address their final guest at last. "We've missed your rare visits here, Yun. The cottage's ambience was growing more somber every day since the last time you were here."

That abruptly spiked Elias' curiosity. He didn't know that Yun had been here before. It was probably during those times when the knight was preoccupied of his duties at the North, thus making it difficult to leave. But what would a Northern noble like him be doing here in the first place? 

The ex-noble huffed out a laugh in response. "Then maybe someday I can stop by and play a tune again to liven it back up." His cheery mood didn't last when his expression turned grim like the flick of a switch, the atmosphere slowly being dampened with the weight of their original objective. "But we are here to discuss a different and a very important matter, particularly about your region."

Urien's smile immediately morphed into a flat line, already having foreseen that there was indeed an ulterior motive behind their sudden arrival. "Then we shall talk about it at a more private setting." He stepped aside, gesturing for them to follow him. 

Hesitance made the other two pause, still unsure of how things should proceed now that the introductions were out of the way. But Yun decisively stepped ahead, trailing right after the South Chief on their way to their destination. 

_You will learn of the plan eventually once we arrive._

The knight and the physician were quick to follow soon after.

* * *

The soft clinking of the wind chimes created a light tune that danced around the cottage, giving off a more tranquil ambience to its vicinity. A woman in her twenties sat alone, basking in its serenity. Her slim fingers absently combed through the pale lilac hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her other hand that held the feathered stylus moved in graceful and precise motions, drawing the black ink and morphing it into words. 

  
Her throat suddenly gave a familiar itch, and she instinctively raised the sleeve of her robe to cover the cough that followed right after. She sat straightened up and inhaled, intending to clear her irritated lungs. 

  
"Lady Illian! Lady Illian!" 

  
The woman turned to the voice with a smile, welcoming the seven year old boy barreling towards the cottage. "Slow down, Petri! You'll stumble."

  
The boy crashed straight into her, embracing her knees and gasping for breath. She caught him in time, cushioning their collision before the child could hurt himself. "What's with all the hurry?" she questioned, tapping his chin to make him look up to her.

"It's them!" Pure excitement colored the boy's sea green irises, slightly bouncing in eagerness despite being out of breath. "They've come back!"

"Who, child?" 

  
The boy's grin grew even more wider when he gleefully announced, "Lord Elias and the mister with golden eyes!"

* * *

"I hope that we're not too imposing on our very sudden visit." Yun settled on one of the round table's seats, with Aleida beside him and the cousins across from them. 

"Not at all." Urien waved his hand dismissively. "You might have experienced some aggression on your way towards here, though."

"Yes, your guards definitely gave us the warm welcome." Elias crossed his arms, his usual scowl marring his face.

The Chief chuckled. "Forgive them, lad. We are currently implementing a tremendously high-alert security, especially now that the North is on the move."

"So you've heard." Yun rhetorically stated. 

"About the council's schemes? Yes." Urien sighed. "News do travel particularly fast."

"And your plan is...?" Elias questioned.

The blue eyed man tapped his fingers against the wooden surface of the table absently. "We would have to fight."

Aleida stiffened. "What? But going against the government's forces--"

"--would be an act of betrayal to Anwei, yes, I am aware." Urien nodded grimly. "However, we are tired of being cornered. All these years, the South had remained quiet despite the council's constant pressuring, but not anymore. At this point, we'd rather prefer being casted out as traitors instead of being forced to bow to false leadership. This act would ruin and sever Anwei, but wasn't Anwei already damaged in the first place when the council decided to take matters into their own hands?" 

The Everstied knight scrutinized the man beside him. "You seem to have thought this through."

"I have."

"And you are willing to engage a war with your current numbers?" Yun's gaze was distant, as if his thoughts were running miles in his mind. _Without your best fighters?_ was left unsaid.

But Urien understood it clearly. "What happened to the Everstieds certainly crippled our army's strength." he connected gazes with the single Everstied in the room. "But hope is not lost. Especially when we found out that you were alive, lad."

The ex-noble studied the Chief with a narrow gaze. He knew that the South was a bold bunch, but the gravity of this plan was way too risky. It was practically a suicide mission. Yun cannot allow that. Losing the South in the long run--which would most likely happen if he doesn't do anything about it--would have an immensely negative effect to their main objective. He had to change the tides.

"If that is what you have decided upon, then--"

_Crash!_

All four of them rose from their seats when the doors suddenly burst open. On instinct, Elias' hand flew to grip at his sword's handle, thinking that there might be trouble right outside their gates. But when he saw the person standing out of breath at the doorway, he froze. 

The woman grasped at the door for support, chest heaving from exhaustion. She heaved a few coughs, slowly finding it a bit difficult to breathe. 

"Lady Illian!" Urien rushed to her side, gently gripping her arms to steady her. "You shouldn't be here."

Yun sagged upon recognition. If there ever was a female version of the Everstied prodigy, then he's most certainly looking at her now. 

The woman shook her head in protest, looking up at the dark haired Chief almost angrily. "I must see him. Where is he?"

"Lia."

As if her limbs were struck with sudden paralysis, she stilled. _That voice._ A pregnant pause loomed over the atmosphere, causing everyone to grow rigid like a taut string on the verge of breaking off. _Lia._ There were only two people who would call her by that name; the name they would always use back in the days where their juvenility was at its peak. Her memory was still so vivid. 

_"What are you writing Lia?"_

_"Look! Lia, look! I caught a bug!"_

_"Liaaa, can you sleep with me tonight?"_

_"How come you and Lia look so alike and I don't?"_

_"Lia, hold on!"_

Illian turned to face the man, whom--despite the change in height and build--she'd recognize no matter what. Elias was just as frozen as she was, crimson irises widened in shock. A vice-like grip clenched inside his chest, squeezing his heart so hard he feared that it might stop beating. All the aches, all the anxiousness and worry she felt seemed to dissipate as a soft smile etched on her lips, a warm and thin moist starting to cover her line of sight.

"Hello there, little brother."

The knight took an unconscious step back, his knuckles turning white at how firmly he was gripping his sword's hilt in an attempt to ground himself. Otherwise, he would have fell to the floor like a marionette cut off from its strings. 

"Y-you're..."

A tear rolled down her pale cheek, her smile growing even wider when she saw that he recognized her. "I believe an 'I miss you' is in order?"

Something crumbled inside him. He didn't know what it was. But what he did know was his own legs suddenly moving forward, ignoring the loud clang of his sword as it hit the floor. There was a heavy feeling in his chest, like a bundle of iron refusing to loosen up. But when he finally had her in his arms, it uncoiled at last.

_You're alive!_

She felt small under him, too small in fact. It was as if she was fragile enough to break if he does so much as tighten his grip on her any further. But Elias did not want to let go. He secured his arms that wrapped around her waist and shoulders, burying his face in her hair that resembled his and inhaling the familiar scent of hers that reminded him of freshly blossomed hyacinths. If he could hold on to her forever, he would. 

Tears now freely cascaded down her face and onto her brother's shoulder, clutching onto him as if he were her lifeline. _Oh Anwei,_ she had missed this warm feeling so much.

Illian moved to lean back. She wanted to look at him properly, to hold his face and search deep into those irises for any pain he would never dare show to anyone else. She wanted to lean up and kiss his forehead like how she would always do, and caress his cheek until every bit of the tension on his shoulder seeps away.

But all that shattered when a violent cough suddenly shook her entire frame. She pressed the sleeves of her palms to her mouth, attempting to muffle and pacify it. But this was a harsh one. Every cough made her want to tear out her throat as she doubled over in pain, her breath growing ragged. Elias, clearly rattled, crouched to her level and held her shoulders to steady her. He was calling her name, she knew he was. But it was as if they were separated by a body of water, her hearing growing murky and her sight being obscured by black spots.

Aleida, on the other hand, immediately jumped into action at the sign of distress. She fled from her seat and appeared next to the pained woman, placing a steadying hand on her back.

"Take her to the infirmary. Now. And keep her head elevated."

Elias didn't have to be told twice. He carefully lifted his sister off her feet and carried her out, figuring out the directions to the clinic by memory. Aleida glanced at the others on her way out, her gaze meeting Yun's golden irises for a few seconds. 

And that's when she understood.

_This is why I brought you here,_ was what his eyes was trying to say. Aleida gave him a brief nod before running off after the siblings, her mind already processing a diagnosis of her newest patient. 

That left Yun and Urien alone in the room.

"Has she been getting worse?" Yun questioned, already aware of the eldest Everstied's condition, courtesy of their rare exchange of telegrams. 

"A little bit. She would sometimes get sudden violent fits like the one we've seen here. There would also be days where she feels too lethargic to even get up in bed." the taller man explained. "Our healers administered a remedy to help ease the strain on her sore throat, but our current resources were not enough to completely tend to her sickness." 

"Well, she's in the safest hands now. The East is known for their vast knowledge and mastery in the field of medicine and healing, and Aleida's one of the most skilled physicians ever known in that region. Rest assured that the Lady Illian would recover just fine." the ex-noble turned to face the man beside him, his face growing deadly serious once again. "Now, I believe that there are more matters we need to discuss. Particularly about this plan of yours against the government attack that would surely happen in few days time."

Urien sat back in his previous seat, his shoulders suddenly tensing for some unknown reason. "What about it?"

Yun fixated him with an unyielding glare. "I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Aleida pressed her middle and forefinger against the pulse on Illian's wrist. A minute ticked by before she sat back, nodding at the other Everstied reassuringly. "She's out of harm's way. From what I've checked, there was fluid buildup in her lungs--a sign of pneumonia." she turned to Illian. "You were lucky that I was able to treat it before it worsened. Remember to take a dose of the medicine I gave you on a daily basis, at least for two weeks at max. By then, rest assured that you would be completely recovered." 

The woman gave her a grateful smile. "I will. Thank you so much, Lady Claville. Perhaps there is something I can offer to pay you back?"

"Aleida is fine. And no," the physician shook her head. "I am a doctor, my Lady. Helping those in need of medical attention is part of my job, with or without repayment."

"Then at least allow me to ensure that you'll enjoy your time here to the extent of your stay. I heard that this was your first time in Southern ground." Illian insisted. "And please refer to me by name, as well." 

Aleida nodded with a grin. "If you say so, Illian." She stood from her seat by the bed, lightly bowing her head to excuse herself. "I'll have to speak with your healers for a moment, just so they will be well-informed of the things needed for your recovery. For now, you shall rest."

The woman granted it with a nod. Aleida bent to gather her things before moving towards the door, where Elias was leaning against the wall beside it with his arms crossed, quietly observing the exchange. 

"You have my gratitude." he lowly spoke up when she arrived beside him on her way out. 

"Like I said, it's my job." she replied in a similar volume. "Although, I believe a certain someone earned your thanks as well. It was his idea to bring me along, after all." 

Elias paused to consider it when the physician stepped out of the room, leaving him with alone his sister--whom he had not seen since their family's arrest. A slightly uncomfortable quiet cloaked the atmosphere as the knight stared into space, his mind lost in the memories of their capture nearly a year ago. 

"I could sense your anxiety all the way from here, Elias."

Illian shot him a gentle yet knowing look, beckoning him over. Elias moved to sit on the same chair that was previously preoccupied by the lady physician, suddenly hesitant to look at his sibling in the eye.

"How have you been faring?" 

"Fine." was his short reply, leaning forward to rest his elbows against his knees while interlocking his fingers in front of him. "You, however..."

"You heard Aleida. In two weeks time, I'll be back on my feet." she offered a reassuring smile. "I guess I have Yun to thank for that once again."

Elias looked up at this. "...once again?"

Illian studied him in silence for a few seconds, as if she was silently choosing her next words. She belatedly remembered that she had not relayed her full story yet. Now it was time to bring it to light.

"Yun helped me escape from imprisonment." she began, taking in the growing surprise on her brother's face. "He ensured my safe return home, and guaranteed that I won't be re-discovered by the authorities. Although, he never really told me why he decided to help. Ever since then I have been staying here in silence, that's why I wasn't able to reach out to you when I heard that you were also broken out of captivity." she paused to ponder over something. "But I'm not sure how he caught wind of my illness. Urien must have constantly kept him up to date of the situation here discreetly."

This was certainly a surprise to him. Elias knew that the ex-noble was the one behind his release from the government prisons, only days before his scheduled execution. What he did not know was that the same man had helped another one of his family out of the council's clutches as well. Breaking him out to persuade him into siding with the rebellion was one thing, but also helping his sister? It was widely known that Illian wasn't a fighter because of her frail constitution. Don't get him wrong, Elias was grateful for Yun's help in saving her. But this truly made him wonder more about the ex-noble's true motives. 

_Just how much had the man orchestrated their current situation? To what lengths was he aiming to achieve?_

"Elias."

The sudden call of his name brought his train of thought to a screeching halt. He led his gaze back up to her, only to find that the calm look in her eyes had now morphed into pure, visible unease.

"Have you heard news about..." she trailed off, hesitation anchoring down what she had meant to say.

"What is it?" Elias coaxed her to continue.

Illian nervously looked at him, as if she was dreading how he would respond to what she was about to ask. 

"Have you heard anything from . . . from Mia?"

The vice-like grip in his chest from before returned with the same intensity at the mention of their other sibling. The knight looked away from her, instead choosing to stare at his arms. 

"No."

The tension on his sister's shoulders did not ease at all. Instead, she grew even more distraught at his answer. She reached one hand to grip his folded ones, as if searching for a reassurance that he was there. 

"I'm very worried. No one spoke of her for a long time, ever since our capture. Had Yun not mentioned to you anything about Mia?"

"No, he didn't." _Nor did he mention anything about you._

Illian squeezed her hold on top of his interlocked hands, eyes downcast and a troubled expression marring her face. Elias never liked that look on her face. His eldest sister was the most benevolent among them siblings. She stood as their maternal figure at times when their true mother could not. Despite being the only sibling who could not fight, she redeemed it by being the strongest foundation during their hours of vulnerability. 

Seeing her look so devastated made something clench inside Elias. She looked way better with a smile, not a frown.

"But I know Mia." he unfurled his interlocked fingers from under her grip, maneuvering both his hands to encase hers this time. "She's one stubborn kid. She won't go down that easily." he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "And I swear to you that I will bring her back."

Illian gave him a long look, burning into her memory this image of her brother. She'd never seen him look this determined in years. He's always been the most closed off one among them all. His walls would always be raised so high that normal people would not bother climbing and looking beyond it. He rarely opens up to let someone in to his side of the story, always donning a neutral mask to hide his true feelings. Yet she also knew that he'd always have their backs, in the same way he trusts them to have his, that's why she believed him. A small smile crept up her lips, her eyes glimmering back with mirth.

"Since when did you become such a sap, eh dear brother?" she teased, aiming to lighten the mood. 

And it did. Elias' trademark flat expression returned in a blink of an eye, throwing her an unimpressed look. She giggled, raising her hand to squeeze his cheeks but he was quick to intercept and shove it away. 

"I'm not a kid, Lia."

"Is that so, Eli?" she shot back, chuckling at how he winced when she used the name she'd always call him in their younger days. "But seriously," she sobered up, squeezing the hands wrapped around hers when she realized that Elias had not let her go. "I truly am glad that you are alive and well."

His eyes turned soft at this, to which he quickly covered up a second later. But Illian didn't miss it. She smiled mischievously again. "You'll forever remain as a kid to me, though. No matter how tall you grow or how 'matured' you claim yourself to be."

He scowled at her almost instantly, making her laugh at how easy it was to manipulate his mood. Elias quickly opened his mouth to protest, saying for the umpteenth time that he was a nineteen year old man and not a nine year old boy. But it seems like the ability to change moods so quickly ran in the blood, because one second her smile was as bright as the morning sun and then the next it was gone, a look of surprise filtering through her expression the minute her gaze locked on to something behind him.

"Lia?"

Her surprise slowly morphed into dread, her eyes never leaving whatever it is she was looking at. "Look."

He turned in his chair, only then realizing that the door had been left open, giving them a full view of what was happening outside. There, standing tall with half of its structure obscured behind a distant row of houses, was the Southern light tower.

And it was lit. 

Warning signals went off in Elias' head and he stood almost instinctively from his seat, his hand securing around the hilt of his sword. 

"Is that . . . "

"The beacon." Illian finished. She immediately tensed up at the realization. "It's lit! Are we under attack?"

Elias narrowed his eyes in thought. No, if there was an attack, the soldiers would have been warned first before the tower was set with fire. He should have been summoned as soon as it was confirmed. The beacon enacted as a final resort to secure reinforcements. 

_Reinforcements that come from..._

Elias' eyes widened in shock. The puzzle finally clicked.

Screams of his name went unheard as he dashed out, itching to unsheathe his sword and drive it through someone. 

He snapped.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Sir," a military officer went forward, approaching the older man standing by the foyer. "I have news."

The mentioned latter wore a long-sleeved, double-breasted black coat with two rows of gold buttons down the front and matching epaulettes on his shoulders. It gave off the impression that he was a man of great standing as he turned to address the soldier in front of him. "What is it?" 

"The Southern region's beacon has been lit."

The man did a double take. "The beacon?"

"Indeed. Without a doubt, sir." the officer confirmed. "The South is situated right against the borders of the neighboring kingdom, hence the beacon serves as an emergency signal to be sent once an attack from Carrain is sighted." 

And it has been lit.

The man scowled in thought. Carrain is making its move. Word has spread to its lands that Anwei is unbalanced because of the sudden implementation of democracy. He wouldn't be surprised that they must've already caught wind of the conflict with the South as well. 

"The troops have already been mobilized yesterday and are now halfway towards the South. If we change course, I shall send a messenger to inform them of your decision. However, we must do it now, otherwise the army would arrive first to the Southern gates before the emissary could catch up to them. Shall we proceed with our original objective, Mr. Secretary?" 

The man crossed his arm in thought, weighing their options and the consequences it would gain. On the bright side, it seemed like the South still hasn't completely strayed from Anwei. They would not have bothered to light the beacon and warn them in the first place if they have completely opposed and lost trust of the council altogether. Does this mean that the South can still be trusted in return?

Deciding that enacting their original plan and fighting Carrain at the same time would prove impossible, he turned to issue his order. His golden irises gleamed as he spoke.

"We aid the South. Send the order to the men and prepare them for battle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (OCs)
> 
> Urien Delecoeur [young adult/mid 20s] - Southern Chief and a close cousin to the Everstieds. He was the youngest Chief that was ever elected, claiming the title at age 20. He met Yun when they were children during the latter's first visit to the South. 
> 
> Illian Everstied [young adult/mid 20s] - eldest sister of the Everstied siblings. They were separated after their capture, but she was broken out and returned home by Yun. Along the way, she contracted a coughing disease which was later named as pneumonia and was healed by Aleida. (ps. her character's inspired by Jiāng Yànlí of Mo Dao Zu Shi)
> 
> (Mia Everstied is NOT MY OC. She's an official character by the animatic's creator. If you read the description at the animatic's comment section, she was mentioned there. Hence, she is not mine. Although most of what was and what will be about her in this book is pretty much made-up because i really don't know what her character is like, unless the creator blesses us with more details. There's almost next to nothing about her official description i think.)


	3. Chapter 3

Did Yun know that his plan was dangerous? Yes.

Did he know that one failure could wipe out the entire region for good? Yes. 

Did he know how it would greatly benefit them if this were to succeed? Absolutely yes.

Did he know that the Chief would agree?

Well, no. 

_"I have a favor to ask of you."_

_Urien nodded at him to go on. Yun sat back down across from him and paused, thinking over how he should begin._

_"As of now, there are more or less thirty thousand troops gathered at the North. It would only take them a two-day trip if they were to set course towards here." Yun rested his elbows on the table, slightly leaning forward and looking straight to Urien's eyes. "I won't beat around the bush. Your plan is brave, but also stupidly reckless."_

_Urien failed to hide the irk that showed on his face for a millisecond._

_"The Southern fighters I knew wouldn't allow to be degraded, yes. But they were also prudent. They don't engage in a battle without a surefire way to win. So where exactly are those Southern fighters now? What have you done to them?"_

_"They died with the Everstieds."_

_"The Everstieds?" Yun's eyebrows rose at the bold argument. "So are you implying that the famed strength and bravery of the South is a farce, hidden behind the name Everstied? So when the great line of these swordsmen crumbles, the rest of the South goes down with them as well, is that what you are trying to say? If that's the case then it all the more proves that the South is nothing without the Everstied name. I daresay that you are not fit to fight in this battle and I suggest that you yield, as a testament to how pathetic the Southern region is."_

_Enraged, Urien stood from his seat, slamming his hands on table and locking eyes with the ex-noble with a heated intensity. "I dare you to speak one more ill word about the South and I absolutely will impale you!"_

_"I dare you to face those thousands of soldiers like cattle provoking a group of lions to a fight, and then we'll see which one of us gets impaled first." Yun fired back with a straight face, clearly unfazed by the other man's outburst. "The council never degraded the South, no._ You _degraded your own region first."_

_Urien was silent, looking like he was slapped across the face._

_"And because of that, you will be leading your men straight towards their deaths." the ex-noble deduced. "You are scared."_

_The Chief instantly tensed to protest. "How dare yo--"_

_"You are scared of being overwhelmed." Yun cut him off, his golden eyes looking like those of a lion's, scrutinizing its prey and searching for a vulnerable spot. "Because you know that the South wouldn't be able to take the full force of the North's army, especially now with your best fighters out of the equation. Yet you refuse to submit so easily, so instead you rouse your men with an inspirational piece saying that you won't go down with a fight, when in truth it's just a final attempt of a rather foolish kind of bravery--one that would lead to the total annihilation of the Southern region."_

_Uriel was tongue-tied, the discomfort growing even more visible on his posture. His shoulders deflated in defeat. He wanted to rebut, to defend their pride that the ex-noble was slowly ripping apart. But now he knew better than to argue with the man in front of him; because deep down inside him, no matter how much he tries to deny it, he knows that every single thing Yun had stated was nothing but the complete truth he desperately tried to hide. It felt like being splashed with a bucket of ice-cold water. He should've realized that despite how hard he attempts to cover his true feelings, this terrifying man three years younger than him would still be able to break him apart limb by limb till he finds it. It almost made him wonder where the cheerful, light-hearted six year old boy he'd once played with had went, only to be replaced by the vigilant beast which now existed behind those golden irises._

_Seeing the way he sagged, Yun heaved out a heavy sigh. "Look, Urien, I did not wish to offend you. You must bear in mind that I am only thinking of what's best for the South, and I think you yourself know that."_

_The Southern Chief fell to his chair with a sigh of his own. "You didn't have to insult me so directly, though."_

_At this, Yun chuckled, slightly brightening up the tense atmosphere. "I simply wanted to see you riled up. It's actually quite amusing, I might even consider annoying you now on a daily basis."_

_If there was no table that separated the two of them, Urien might've strangled the smaller man right then and there._

_"So you mentioned a favor." Yun almost picked up a hint of hesitance in Urien's tone. "What was it?"_

_"Ah, yes." Yun leaned back on his seat in a reclined manner, his interlocked hands now placed on his abdomen. "I need you to light up the Southern beacon."_

_The blue eyed chief straightened back up at this. "The beacon? Why? There's no sign of Carrain attacking yet."_

_"But if they do attack, and you managed relay the warning in advance, that would help the South regain the council's trust."_

_Urien raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think we would need the council's trust when we ourselves never trusted them in the first place?"_

_"Because once the government lowers its guard with the belief that you have decided to submit to them, it would then be easier to strike them when they're vulnerable." the ex-noble had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, his face contorting into an expression of sick amusement. "Does it not feel incredibly satisfying to be able to stab your enemy while their backs are turned?"_

_The taller man actually paused to consider this, growing silent in thought._

_"However," Yun decided to address the other possible outcome. "if Carrain does not attack and it becomes proven that the lit beacon was a lie, the South will be persecuted."_

_Urien had no response. He was lost deep in his mind. Yun thought that maybe he failed to hear what the ex-noble had just said, so he loudly cleared his throat before proceeding. "Of course, I don't entirely expect you to agree because of the gravity of the possible consequence so--"_

_"We'll do it."_

It was a huge gamble. One he believed that Urien would never agreed to. But it turns out that he actually would. Yun could still remember how the Chief managed to catch him off-guard by agreeing so easily without further persuasion.

_"Come again?"_

_Urien finally looked back at him, a sense of finality in his tone when he declared. "We'll do it. We'll light up the beacon."_

_Now it was Yun's turn to be speechless, his eyes vacantly staring back at Urien's determined blue ones in a few seconds of silence._

_"...you would blindly put your faith in this gamble?"_

_"Yes." the blue eyed chief replied without a hint of reluctance._

_"Did you even hear a word of what I said if this does not go the way we want it to?"_

_"About the possibility of Carrain not attacking and the South being persecuted for lying? Yes." Urien paused in thought before he added. "In truth, I think that is the possibility that will most likely happen if we were to continue this."_

_"And you would still proceed?" Yun needed to let this sink in._

_"Yes." was the confident response. "You said it yourself, it's a final attempt of a rather foolish kind of bravery."_

Yun crossed his arms as he leaned back against a pillar at the courtyard, his eyes never leaving the brightly lit flame that burned from the beacon. This would send the Northern troops to their location any time by now. He absently began tapping his foot, mentally deducing their escape plan once the need arises. If the South were to earn back the council's trust, then him and Everstied absolutely should not be seen within the premises once the reinforcements arrive. 

His thoughts strayed back to a piece of his and Urien's conversation back inside, remembering the offhand comment the Chief had muttered to him. 

_"Don't blame me if you suddenly find yourself at the receiving end of a certain someone's rage later on." a hint of amusement colored Urien's tone. "At least pray that you can come out of it in one piece."_

Yun is good with prediction. With the given data, he can deduce how a particular situation would proceed and how it would come to an end. He is good with creating loopholes and shortcuts needed to attain whatever goal. He can figure out a way to bend the outcome to his will.

And yet despite how he had expected things to turn out this way, he was still caught unprepared. 

South-born people are certainly full of unpredictable surprises, aren't they. 

"You have no idea how much I want to run you through with my sword right now."

Ah, talk of the devil and he will come. 

"What's stopping you?" Yun turned to address the silhouette that lurked at the shaded corner of the courtyard. Amongst the blackness, red irises glinted like a blood moon shining alone in the middle of an empty dark night. 

Yun would be lying if he said that it didn't send a chill down his back.

"I'm not sure myself." Elias stepped forward, allowing the night's moonlight illuminate his visage. Yun didn't have to look more closely to know that the Everstied was mad. 

No. Perhaps _livid_ would be a more suitable description.

"I could kill you right now and not feel the slightest remorse, especially after what you just did." his tone was dark--ominous even. The ex-noble knew better than to think that the man was jesting. 

"What exactly have I done to warrant your anger, Everstied?" Yun questioned, playing the innocent card.

"That." Elias pointed to the brightly burning flame of the Southern beacon. "You know, there are times where I would often wonder if you were really an ally, but this somehow solidified the fact that you are very far from it."

Yun had no response to that. Deep down, he'd already foresaw that this would eventually happen. But even that prediction did not ready him for the time bomb by the name of Elias, who was on the verge of detonating right in front of him any time now.

Just then, his ears suddenly picked up a noise of commotion beyond the walls of the courtyard. It was faint, mostly because of their distance and the thick cobblestone walls that separated him from the outside--the sound was a nearly unnoticeable disturbance unless you were anticipating it. He cannot make sense of what was being shouted, but it set off the warning signals in his brain. Something's happening.

"So this was your grand scheme." Elias rhetorically declared. "Lighting the beacon in order to draw in the enemies. This was your true aim? To completely annihilate the South for good?"

"No, it isn't." Yun met his gaze head on, refusing to yield and allow the other to paint him as the villain. "This was why I had refused to disclose the plan before, because I knew that you would react this way."

"In other words, you kept me in the dark so that I wouldn't get in your way, is that it?" The knight neared him, not loosening his grip on the Everstied blade hanging by his hip.

The ex-noble looked unfazed. "I did what I did for the sake of the South." 

That pushed him off the cliff. "For the sake of the--YOU PUT THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT LIVES AT RISK! YOU GAMBLED THE ENTIRETY OF THE SOUTH, AND YET YOU STILL CLAIM THAT THE ATROCITY YOU DID WAS WHAT'S BEST FOR THEM?" 

"I did not wager the lives of the people, Everstied. That was never part of the plan."

"Need I remind you that the army you decided to summon with that signal is the same military force sent to subdue this region. You are opening our gates to the enemy! And for what cause? For the foreign invasion that was never even there?! Just what were you thinking?!" 

Right when those words left his mouth, a particularly loud siren rang throughout the premises, effectively putting both men on high alert. The ruckus outside was now more coherent, caused by deep masculine voices sending out orders for evacuation and noises of distress by the disturbed citizens.

Wait, evacuation?

"What's going on?" Elias ran towards the stairway that led to the parapets. Yun was hot on his heels, already having an inkling of what was going on but still in need of confirmation.

The village was chaotic indeed. Families were being led out of their houses and guided to a safer refuge by Southern authorities. Soldiers were summoned to their stations, along with a few who volunteered to fight. Something was happening and it was serious enough to make the region raise their highest defenses. This could only mean one thing.

When both of their gazes landed on the horizon, in the direction of the borders where a large black mass was slowly growing and moving forward, it clicked.

Carrain was making their move. 

"Lord Everstied!" 

A man with the Southern military uniform ran up the steps towards them, saluting in respect before speaking. "We need you at the front lines, sir. Troops from Carrain Kingdom has been sighted. We are being invaded."

The last word echoed in their ears as crimson irises met golden ones. There was no telling if Elias was still one push away from killing him like how the knight had previously said, but Yun knew that they were far from done with that discussion. Carrain was indeed attacking, conforming to the gamble Yun had made. However, he's still not relieved. One way or another, he knew that this situation would end up with war, no matter the opponent. He just wasn't sure if he should be glad now that the council would less likely have their heads because of the beacon warning appearing to be true 'eventually'.

"We're not done." Elias lowly snarled at him before dashing forward without looking back, heading towards where he assumes the Southern forces would be lined up at. 

_Of course._ Yun mentally responded, gazing back at the now sizeable mass of Carrain soldiers approaching them at rapid speed from a distance. Now, don't get the wrong idea. He was not underestimating the capabilities of Southern military, he knew better than that. If But he also knows that Carrain had fully intended to subjugate them for good, hence the amount of soldiers they've decided to deploy. Otherwise, this would all have began with an attempt of negotiations. Carrain would have sent a message inquiring about the sudden news and requesting a meeting to discuss about territorial matters. Words before violence. That was the unspoken rule that both kingdoms agreed to. 

But their current situation was testament to how their enemy kingdom truly hungers for power. Talking was currently not an option. Carrain found a weak spot in Anwei's defenses and decided to strike. They knew of their country's current imbalance because of the abrupt change in government, and Carrain decided to take advantage of this, attacking on where they're currently most vulnerable; the South.

From what he could see at this vantage point, Carrain's mobilized troops were not the full force of their kingdom's military strength--yet. Yun had known Carrain's full power, which was more than enough to exterminate an entire country if they so wish and make it look like that place never existed in the world's map ever before. If Carrain had sent their complete force now, Anwei would have been trampled on before they could even realize what was going on. 

Yun could only hope that Carrain had not caught wind of the council's prior plans for the South before all of this escalated. That way, Carrain would not anticipate the arrival of Northern forces. Anwei could still use the element of surprise.

But first, he had to alter the course of this fight.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was long overdue, i know. a hella lot of sht happened in the past weeks (yes im talkin abt u online classes) so i never got the time to update. hope u liked this one tho. yunlias here is gonna start off roughly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writer's block murdered me like five times. i took so looong to write this one because of the mental walls ive stumbled upon as i wrote every scenario. but still, if you've been an avid reader of this book and is still here, thank you so much for waiting! or if you're a new one, thank you for stopping by! ill try to publish new chapters on a more consistent schedule. emphasis on try, because schooldays are coming back ughh. anyways, happy holidays yall! i hope this was worth the wait.

Illian nearly jumped when there came a knock on her door. Without waiting for her response, the door opened and revealed Aleida.

"Are you alright, Illian?" the lady physician asked. 

"Yes." she pushed herself up slowly, moving to lean her back against headboard. "What's going on? I've been hearing shouting since a while ago."

"Carrain has been sighted. Southern troops are assembling."

"So the beacon's warning was true." Illian's eyes widened upon realization. "And the North...?"

"Is on the way. I'm sure. Which then brings me here," Aleida stepped closer. "Yun asked to take you with me back to the East."

"What? We're leaving?"

"We need to. Northern soldiers will be here anytime soon and no Everstied should be seen here when they arrive, especially you."

"And Elias?"

"Yun will be with him. He swears that he won't be leaving without your brother." the physician assured her. "Now we need to get moving. Our ride is waiting for us outside the gates. If we tread the path the three of us had used to get here, then we'd be able to escape without coming across the North forces." she helped Illian up, picking up her shoal and wrapping it around the younger woman. 

"Wait," the latter called out, suddenly remembering something. "Will it be alright if we pass through the kitchens on our way out?"

"Why?" Aleida asked, pausing on her way to the door. 

"There's someone I need to bring along."

* * *

The dimmed streets bordered by the looming plain stone buildings was a familiar sight to Yun. This was the more secluded areas of the region, almost hardly ever visited by the common people because of the seemingly foreboding aura of the place. Because of how it lacked the hustle and bustle of the people, it almost looked abandoned, or that it may be holding the gatherings of a few villainous people in hiding. But Yun knew better. 

As if on cue, after one or two alleyways, he could already faintly hear the boisterous yet merry laughter bouncing off the walls--a sign that he was close. Straightening his shoulders, he proceeded forward towards the noise. 

It only took him a few more turns and pathways before he was welcomed with the loud and obnoxious pack of the retired Southern military veterans scattered around and drinking. It didn't take long before his presence was noticed as well.

"Yun?" A particular man in a brown worn out leather coat called out.

"Ey, kid!" Another one holding out a beer mug followed. 

"It's been a long time!"

"M'boy, how've ye been?"

Yun chuckled at the slur of the last one, sucking in a deep breath at the abrupt wave of nostalgia. "Been a long time indeed."

This place was a part of the few childhood memories he had that remained vivid. He remembered being separated from his mother on their way to the Chief's residence, and somehow his younger self had ended up in the dark alleyways here. Lost and confused, he'd kept walking in hopes of finding the exit until he found a faintly lit alleyway instead. A lone street lamp stood in it, it's bulb flickering every now and then. It had creeped him out, but honestly he'd rather stay with the light than go back to the dark. Yun remembered how his childish curiosity had ate at him back then, leading his younger self to near the flickering lamp despite his fear. What he had not known was that the street lamp was on the verge of collapsing, and he was too late to run away when it suddenly began its descent--straight towards where he was standing. 

But before it could hit him, a big burly arm suddenly shot out and blocked it, effectively protecting him from the incoming impact. The same arm threw the fallen post towards the side of the street as if it weighed nothing, before Yun's younger self then found himself staring into a towering man holding an oil lamp. He had a cross shaped scar that ran along his jawline--the one thing that stood out to Yun the most.

_"Kid, what are you doing here?"_ the man reeked of alcohol and sweat. Young Yun instinctively crinkled his nose at the stench, but was still polite enough to respond.

_"I got lost. Can't find my mother."_

The man scowled at him with an unimpressed glare. _"Well, this ain't a lost and found place so scram. Go away."_

Wait, he can't leave. _"Won't you help me?"_ he asked when the man turned to walk away.

_"Do I look like a guide to you?"_

_"Then I'll drink with you and in return you help me get back."_

The man halted at that, looking at him as if he'd grown two heads. _"I--what?"_

He might not be satisfed with just drinking. Yun tried again. _"Drink and gamble, then?"_

_"Drink and_ what? _Kid, what are you talking about?"_

_"Isn't that what you grownups usually do?"_

_"It doesn't work that way."_

_"Then what does?"_

_"Something that's obviously not for you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're a kid."_ the older man said it in the most deadpan tone Yun has ever heard.

His younger self tilted his head, clearly still lost. _"So?"_

_"What do you mean 'so'? You're like, what, four?"_

_"I'm five years old."_

_"That doesn't change anything!"_

_"So what does?"_

_"Oh my god."_ the man ran a hand down his face in exasperation. _"Alright. Fuck it. Come on."_

_"Fuck?"_

_"Shut up."_

Yun pursed his lips as he followed behind him, almost tripping a few times as he tried to keep up with the man's pace. _"You say many weird things, mister."_

There was a tiny voice at the back of Yun's head that told him that he was walking into a trap. That's the common fear with unknown people, right? 'Don't talk to strangers' was the ever common parental warning to kids like him. However, all his growing worries dissipated almost instantly when he realized that the man was taking him towards the Chief's residence. The man had stopped by his friends at first, asking if they got any information about his parent's whereabouts. This was where he got acquainted to them--retired veteran soldiers drinking and scattered around in the solitude provided by the secluded alleyways.

And apparently, they looked like they knew his mother. 

His savior's name was Colt, and he learned that the man acted as the big guy in their group considering the fact that he was the oldest retired veteran among them all. 

Which eventually brought Yun back to the present matter at hand.

"Is Mister Colt here?" he asked the men that welcomed him, politely declining the offered drink.

"Probably in the back, gambling." one of them answered. Yun nodded in thanks before heading towards the rear part of the scattered crowd. There were a few calls of his name here and there, and various offers of alcohol to which he respectfully turned down. He's not sure if it's a very good idea to be intoxicated in the middle of a war.

When he reached the furthest group, he spotted the tall man pretty quickly. He was very hard to miss, considering his towering build and stringy long hair that was now nearly reaching his waistline in length. He's hunched over a game of street craps along with two others, eyes narrowed in contemplation. Yun made a beeline towards their group, hands clasped together behind his back.

"Mister Colt."

The man looked up, confusion painting his features for a solid five seconds before recognition dawned on him. "Yun?"

The ex-noble cracked a smile. "Long time no see."

The veteran straightened up, asking his companions to put their game on hold before approaching him. "What brings you here?"

"Oh just for a little catch-up chat, You know, just like the old days?" Yun tried to play it casual, schooling his face into a bright one donning the fakest of his smiles. Colt only shot him a blank look in response, as if he were trying to say _drop the act and get to the point._

Still as sharp as ever, Yun supposes. Deciding to let go of all pretenses, his face fell into complete seriousness. "I'm sure you've heard of the calls for evacuation, yet you seem to have not moved yet."

"Why should we?" Colt shrugged. "Don't really see the point in running."

That made Yun quirk an eyebrow. "Oh? Why so?"

"We're not really one for hiding, kid. If Carrain breaches our defenses, the last thing we'd do is run." 

The other two that were openly listening to their conversation grunted in agreement. Southern fighters really do have a knack for stubbornness in the face of peril. 

"So you'll fight?" Yun questioned.

The taller man crossed his arms. "If the need arises, of course." 

"On the battlefield, I mean."

That made the towering man pause. Immediately catching a gist of the underlying message, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Sorry, but we're retired, kid. The frontlines is no longer our place."

"This is not a fair war, Mister Colt." Yun's tone took on a grim edge. "Your region is being cornered. Are you certain that you'd want to fight in the sidelines under these circumstances?"

The man averted his gaze, looking around at the lively bunch that gathered in the area, a clear sign of his contemplation.

Yun loosened his straightened shoulders, knowing full well of the man's concerns. So he decided to let out the big guns. "The Northern troops are coming."

Just like how he predicted, that one sentence gathered every man's attention within earshot. A chorus of disbelief resounded among the crowd. Gambling games were halted, drinking showdowns were paused. He was right. Urien had not disclosed to the public the fate that awaited them if this situation had not went down the way Yun wanted it to.

"Either as allies or as enemies, I am not sure." he continued, raising the volume of his voice a notch. "However, this fight could determine the answer to that. Yes, you're done with wars. You've stepped down from your stations and stripped your armors but the battle for the South is far from finished." he held Colt's gaze head on, bravely conveying his resolve. "You've fought for the region your entire lives. Now, the South is asking for you one last time."

All eyes landed on the towering man who stood as the superior to them all. That was the kind of authority Colt held among these men. He was highly admired and applauded, considering his history of being one of the strongest Southern fighters Anwei has ever seen. Rumors even once said that he was a prospect candidate for Southern Chief. But the man himself had shut down the idea the moment it bloomed, saying that someone like him could never compare to a Delecoeur leader. Ever since the beginning of time, the Delecoeurs were appointed as Southern chiefs. Colt held an innately deep respect for that clan, even more than the Everstieds. He was a chivalrous soldier in every fight. He'd brought the Southern people honor by naming their kingdom as the victor in every war he's battled. Hence, he was greatly respected by many even when he'd decided to step down. This was how Yun knew firsthand that one word from him could put everyone on the move.

One thing he also knew was the fact that the South would not stand this fight if Colt were to say no.

* * *

  
"Is it safe to assume that our guest still has his head upon his shoulders?"

Elias scoffed when he arrived beside Urien, stopping his steed right beside the chief's. "The more important question here is why you would agree to this absurd plan of his, knowing the consequences?"

Urien casted him an unreadable look before facing forward once again with a sigh. "The same way I had faith that he would break you out and bring your sister back."

"You knew that he was going to help me get out?"

"I did. He's a cautious man, despite how bizarre his schemes would often turn out to be. With any action he plans to take that relates to the South, he'd always consult me beforehand."

And here he thought that Yun was simply just recklessly impulsive. He opened his mouth to respond, but another soldier beat him to it.

"Sir, Carrain is nearing."

Both men tensed at the reminder of the inevitable battle coming close. Urien mustered up his authoritative demeanor as he turned to the soldier. "How near?"

"Their front forces will reach our battle vicinity in less than ten minutes, sir." 

They're coming. Elias steeled himself atop his horse, sucking in a huge intake of breath as he narrowed his eyes at the horizon. His sister should be safe right about now, far away from the range of the impending fight. This way, he can dive into war without restraints and apprehension holding him down. In truth, he was itching for action. He'd been locked up and held back way too long. He'd missed the zing of being able to just let go and fight, where his blade knew his every foe and never once failed in cutting them down. He'd sworn to give honor back to the Everstied name, and now he shall begin doing so.

"Well, I guess it's time to go meet our dearest visitors." Urien declared, tightening his hold on the reins. "We wouldn't want to be rude hosts, eh?"

"Absolutely." Elias played along, following immediately when Urien began propelling his horse towards the cavalry and infantry formation at their side of the battlefield.

This was it. The first war ever since the fall of Anwei's monarchy. And he was here, only minutes away from complete chaos and bloodshed. Elias could hear the drums of his heart that bounced off the walls of his ears. The anxiety was there, yes. Winning this with little causalities is more or less impossible, but winning it all in all is not. It would be no easy feat. Elias knew this from the very moment he took back his sword from Yun's hands. 

But if Carrain ever entertained the thought that he was going to let the South take its fall here, then he'd be more than happy to prove them wrong. 

When they reached the frontlines, Elias' hand flew to his sword on instinct, securing a tight grip around its hilt. He breathed in deeply once again to clear his mind, inwardly widening the range of his senses. 

Carrain was at the distance, closing in on them the more seconds ticked by. There was a distant rumble that reverberated on the field that was growing louder as their foe slowly became more visible. Elias' horse neighed, as if it were outwardly expressing its feelings towards the impending mayhem. There was a dense ball in his abdomen as he turned to look back at their assembled army. He didn't know what he was expecting to see. This was his first fight alongside his kin, his homeland. Truly, he did not know himself how everything would conclude, but it was as if a whiplash hit him so suddenly when he was faced with hardened faces void of any fear and bodies poised for battle. Blue Southern flags and banners were waved, proudly exhibiting the emblem of circling pearl white clouds. A sense of relief and a brand new wave of courage washed over him. One glance at their forces was enough to tell Elias that this was a war they're not willing to go down on without a fight. 

Urien unsheathed his sword and raised it high, earning a symphony of battle cries from the Southern soldiers standing among them. Elias followed suit with his blade pulled out of its scabbard, aligning it beside him in preparation. The look the Southern Chief gave him was the very signal he needed. It was time.

Urien tightened his hold on his sword's hilt, intending to thrust it above and yell the command that would deliver them forward. Elias steeled his shoulders as he settled his sight at the rapidly incoming battalion. There was a battle cry forming at the tip of his tongue, waiting to be released after the one particular signal that's to come from the Chief's lips.

"Forward!"

Elias felt the surge of adrenaline that ran through his limbs when he moved to charge. The Everstied blade in his hold was ready to be swung, anticipating the first enemy it would strike down. He'd pulled back the reins to strike it down and motion his steed to propel him onwards. But the impulse immediately died almost a second after it hit him. He frowned. 

That wasn't Urien. 

As if cued to make a timed entrance, the sound of boots akin to battle drums made a steady ground vibration behind them. Both men rotated atop their horses to see what was going on because _Urien had not called out that command_ and to their surprise, rows of soldiers clad in red clothed armors came marching towards the front lines. They pierced through the Southern formation without disrupting it, filing into a disciplined line as they came forward. Their chest plates struck Elias a distinct sense of familiarity as his eyes zeroed in on the yellow insignias of Anwei's sun. They were making their way through the cavalry formation, coming upfront to form another barrier before them. A dawn of recognition almost instantly befell on Urien and Elias' faces.

Northern forces.

By instinct, Elias hardened into a defensive stance atop his steed.

"They've arrived? Already?" One Southern soldier from their right questioned aloud, his face twisted into complete shock as he watched the men in red line up.

They shouldn't have yet. Something in Elias' gut was telling him otherwise--that there was something else he should be seeing here. He studied the army with a scrutinizing glare, failing to ignore the faint nagging at the back of his head that were spiking his instincts. Something wasn't right here.

"I know these men."

Elias turned surprised eyes to Urien when the other spoke up. "What?"

"I know them." The chief repeated with a breathy exhale, his face morphed into a stupefied expression as the realization settled in. "They're former soldiers of the South."

_What?_ Mirroring the shock on Urien's face, he looked back at the red clad men, barely registering the elder's words. Southern soldiers . . . _yet dressed like the North?_

"I'm surprised you still remember them, lad." a new voice spoke up, garnering both of their attention as a man in his late years stopped beside them in his own horse. 

Elias looked him up and down sharply. The man who spoke looked familiar in a way Elias couldn't place. He had long, stringy hair pulled back into a loose ponytail that was brushed atop his right shoulder. There was a very noticeable scar that formed a rough cross running along his jawline. Another distinctive quality of him was his physique. The man was enormous. He had thick arms and broad shoulders, most definitely hardened by various battles in his earlier years. He was at least as tall as Urien. Heck, maybe even taller. His armor resembled the rest of the new arrivals', but apparently his visage was widely known and remembered, enough to throw majority of the Southern army into a fit of confusion and surprise. 

"Sir Colt," Urien gasped upon recognition, causing a faint chorus of disbelief to come from their soldiers behind them, showcasing their surprise by the sudden appearance of a retired veteran they once revered as a hero. Colt bowed his head in respect to both of them, one side of his lips quirking every so slightly when he straightened back up.

"Figured you might need a hand so I came," he gestured to the new troops in front of them with a jut of his chin. "Brought a few friends along to help."

"But you had made it clear before that you were done with war." Urien questioned, eyeing the few faces he'd recognized from the newly assembled troops before leading his gaze back to Colt. "What changed your mind?"

Colt heaved a sigh that almost sounded like a defeated one. "It's actually a question of _who._ " at the perplexed look Urien was giving him, he added. "Let's just say it's one annoyingly persuasive brat who likes to talk big, in contrast to his height." 

Elias narrowed his eyes at the vague response. "Your friends certainly brought in quite the impression, though. Had you not shown up, we might've considered them as something far from that."

That wasn't a lie. Their relationship with the North was notorious for treading dangerously close to the line of being enemies rather than allies. Even at the face of a war, Elias might be compelled to strike down at least two or three Northern fighters in a vengeful fit. 

Colt's eyes settled on Elias, and the knight swore he saw a knowing look flash in the older man's face for half a second. "So you're the Everstied everyone's been gushing about."

Elias wasn't sure what to respond to that. "Perhaps." he shifted almost uneasily atop his own steed, feeling strange under the other's gaze that felt borderline intimidating. 

The veteran huffed as he adjusted his hold on the reins. "By the way, tell that friend of yours that he owes us a lifetime supply of beer for this. Just because he was of high status before doesn't entail that he can ask us a favor for free. Takes guts, I tell you." 

"Friend...?" Elias trailed off in wonder. Friend. Someone of high status . . . before. Persuasive. Annoying. Little shi--

When an image of jet black hair matched with a pair of devious golden eyes flashed in his head, his train of thought screeched to a halt. 

"Yun?" he voiced aloud, throwing his head around to look back beyond the formation and at the borders of South's civilization.

"Yun was behind this?" The surprise in Urien's tone mirrored Elias'.

"What was his motive?" Elias spun back to Colt, a dense ball of a foreign feeling he can't name suddenly forming deep in his abdomen for unfathomable reasons. It made sense. Only that bastard is capable of concocting a farce as insane as this one. But for what cause? "Why this?"

Colt quirked an eyebrow at him, as if wondering why he hadn't caught on yet. He led his gaze forward, gesturing to something in front of them with a nod. "For that, obviously."

When Elias' sight finally fell on the armored forces they were facing against, his breath hitched in his throat.

Amidst their previous surprise and light commotion, they'd ultimately failed to notice how the fast approaching troops from Carrain had stopped. They gathered in a slightly unorganized formation at the other side of the battlefield. The thundering marches were halted, the battle cries were silenced. Even from his position, he could see and sense the tell-tale signs of unease the enemy battalion was giving off. Carrain was setting its attention at them, as if they were suddenly wary of the Anwei soldiers that came to face them. It was a huge contrast to the wild and fiery dominance they'd exerted only minutes before.

"They stopped." someone unnamed gasped.

And that's when it dawned on Elias.

The red coats. When the new cavalry and infantry of Southern veterans led by Colt came in red clad armor before them, their arrival painted a picture of Anwei's Northern troops coming in to join the fray. That's what made Carrain pause. Nobody--even the Southern fighters--had expected the 'North' to arrive this early, or if they were to arrive at all. Carrain had been confident that dealing with the Southern forces would be an easy feat, one that Elias would gladly prove them wrong on. But to face Anwei's main forces right off the bat? That was surprisingly concerning enough to elicit a change in plans. 

Who would've thought that a change in color with the right disguise was all it took to pull the brakes on a massive enemy battalion. 

Elias once again turned to look beyond the Southern borders. Despite it being impossible to see him, Elias knew he was there. There was an inkling gut feeling telling him that Yun was there, watching them with his hands folded behind his back like a game player seeing over his chess pieces and setting the strategy into motion. Elias almost wanted to drive a fist to the smug look that was surely on the smaller man's face. _That sly, conniving bastard._

"Color me impressed." Urien mused. "Persuading you and the others to come was a clever move in itself, but managing a feat this grand . . . I don't know what to say."

Colt smirked. "You've got quite the dangerous ally in your ranks, lad." he glanced back forward at the lined up army across the field, quickly catching the faintest sign of new movement. "But starting now and onwards, everything's up to you."

A fellow soldier neared them, lowering the spyglass he's holding. "Sir, a small group of three is coming forward."

Urien asked for the spyglass and raised it to eye level, and indeed there was. One of them carried a Carrain banner raised up high, as if signaling them of their approach. 

"Negotiations, perhaps?"

"Bold of them to assume that we're open for such things considering how they so brazenly tried to attack us." Elias hissed, not bothering to sugarcoat his instant disagreement.

"I would like to agree with you. But unfortunately if we decline, we'd end up acting just like them, audacious and inconsiderate." Urien expounded. 

The Everstied knight immediately spun to protest, aching to release the fire at the tip of his tongue but the elder beat him to it.

"I know it's unfair, but we need to be rational. Giving them a taste of their own medicine is not the smarter way to address this. Let's hear what they have to say first." The Southern Chief declared. He paused a moment in thought before adding, "Besides, we need to buy more time for the true Northern army to arrive. Yun's plan was effectively helpful, but I doubt it would last long. Not to mention we're still quite outnumbered."

"Numbers don't define the outcome in a war." Elias muttered, settling his glare at the approaching Carrain trio.

"No, they don't." Colt agreed. "But they sure help."

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (OCs)
> 
> Colt [adult/mid 50s] - retired Southern veteran. previous candidate for Southern Chief but he declined. known and respected for his battle prowess and victories. extremely loyal to the Delecoeurs.


End file.
